Lucy Who?
by AndreaTaylor
Summary: Lucy Weasley is irritated with her sister, Molly, and James Potter. It's time to get busy.


Summer had just began. Lucy Weasley, a Hufflepuff, was completely ready to be out of school. She loved Hogwarts, but it is still the school feeling. Magic was something she knew that she would never be without. Most of the subjects they learned at school were not interesting or exciting.

As her summers usually began, there was an 'end of school year' party at the Burrow. In the past, the Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron's family usually arrive first. Rose and Hugo always invited Lucy to the games the other children played. They were some of the only to do so.

The next to arrive was Lucy's family. Molly did not like going to these parties. She thought that everyone was too immature. Molly would turn her nose up at James Potter as he carried out pranks with Teddy or Albus.

After Lucy's family, the Potters and other families would join. It soon became chaos. That is what usually happens. This year might be different,

Lucy Weasley ran a brush through her hair. It was getting long. Today was day of the annual 'end of year' party. She was excited. It was time to see her best friends, Rose and Albus. They were in the same year as her and had become close friends. This party was also signifying the end of their second year.

"Lucy, it's time to go." Her father said, appearing in the doorway. Lucy beamed and jumped up.

"Dad, do I have to go?" Molly said, peeking her head in. She sounded exasperated and Lucy was a bit annoyed. Molly was always whining about going anywhere with family. Lucy had not complained too much, but she felt the need to now.

"You're always complaining about going places with us! We try to be patient with your attitude, but I'm done!" Lucy stomped out of the room, ignoring her subconscious telling her to grow up. She was not who needed to grow up, that was Molly.

She walked down the stairs to the living room and almost ran into her mother.

"Hi mum." She grumbled. Mother put her hands on Lucy's cheeks.

"What has you so grumbly?" She said, smiling. Lucy gave her a small smile, but then moved to sit on the couch. Mother sat next to her rubbing her back.

"Molly was complaining about going to the party." Mother's smile disappeared. "I yelled at her a bit." Lucy admitted.

Mother sighed.

"You know how Molly is. She's just finding out what she likes and dislikes. She doesn't like social events, but she needs to interact with family sometimes. I will try to talk to her later." Lucy nodded, thanking her mother. She was not angry anymore, just irritated. Everything would be okay in the end.

Mother stood up and pulled up Lucy with her.

"Let's go to the party and try to have some fun, alright?" Lucy nodded again, not wanting to talk.

They walked upstairs to find Molly and Father in a whispered argument. Eventually, Molly nodded and the family silently set out to the Burrow.

It was noon when arrived. However, things were different this year. They got to the Burrow after the Potters. As soon as they stepped through the Floo, Rose and Albus jumped on Lucy with an impromptu group hug.

Rose started bouncing, which is something she does when nervous.

"You see, Lucy, when dear Albus arrived before you, I was worried that something horrible happened. So, Albus and I both started worrying. Our parents ended up so annoyed that they sent us outside." Rose took a breath and was about to continue, but Lucy placed s hand over her mouth.

She laughed. Albus sent her a playful glare for chuckling at their worry and horror.

"As you can see, I'm very alive and ready to do something." Rose and Albus gave her similar evil grins.

"Oh, we have many ideas." They said in unison. Lucy gulped, this would not be good.

The next thing she knew, James had tied her the garden fence. It seemed that he wanted to start a war. She could do that. Rose and Albus were trying not to laugh. The others did not even try to hide their laughter. A few muggle cameras flashed. She raised her nose into the air. A couple of silly photographs would not bother her.

What happened after did. James walked toward her and showed her the pictures. They did not look as she did. In the photo, there was a handlebar moustache across her face. A neon pink top hat rested on her head. The words, "Ready for Action", were scribbled across the top in familiar handwriting.

Lucy looked up to see Molly innocently twirling her wand between her fingers. Lucy glared. Molly smirked and high-fived James.

She tugged on the rope around her wrists. A shock was sent up her arm. She looked to see the dim light of an enchantment on the rope. That was probably Molly's doing as well. Molly was very skilled in every sort of magic she learned. Pranking, was not supposed to be one of her strong suits.

The adults arrived on the scene, but they did nothing to help. They attempted to hide their laughs. It failed.

To get Molly, James, and everyone else back, she would need a team. Then, she remembered. Someone else on here year was a pro pranker as well. It was time to plan with some unusual people choices. Lucy would start with Scorpius Malfoy.


End file.
